<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexy Times With KuroKen by oofzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206517">Sexy Times With KuroKen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofzu/pseuds/oofzu'>oofzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sexy Times with Haikyuu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofzu/pseuds/oofzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several chapters about KuroKen's sexy times. Various chapters about different kinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sexy Times with Haikyuu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexy Times With KuroKen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo and Kenma returned from the cinema. Earlier they asked their roommate if he wanted to come but Akaashi said no, claiming that he had to get up early tomorrow. So when they got back, they tried to be quiet as Akaashi’s room was next to the living room. They walk past the kitchen and into the hallway leading to their bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy opens the door and immediately flops onto the bed. Oh he missed the comfort of being in his room. He rubbed his cheeks against the soft bed. </p><p>His boyfriend closes the door and laughs. Kenma really looked like a cat cuddling into the sheets. He had to get him to clean up though and wash off germs. “Come on we have to wash up.” </p><p>The blond shakes his head and wiggles the rest of his body. “I don’t want to yet.”</p><p>Kenma wore leggings that clung around his round butt and it was exposed as he was laying on the bed. Kuroo couldn’t help but focus on it. He started to get hard thinking about what they did hours earlier. </p><p>The younger male turns his head around to look up at his boyfriend when he did not retort. He was standing at the foot of the bed with a growing tent in his pants. “You said let’s go out and watch a movie so we don’t have sex all day.”</p><p>Kuroo groans “I know what I said.” He leans over Kenma’s body and rubs his boner against his sweet opening. They basically fucked all day starting the moment they woke up. They were both busy working on projects all week, so today they released frustrations through sex and because they just missed each other’s embrace.</p><p>He kisses a trail on the back of Kenma’s neck and kneads one of his butt cheeks. His thumb was dangerously close to the hole. “Finish the day strong?” Kuroo was hoping Kenma was still as horny as him. Kenma lets out a breathy sigh. “Okay.”</p><p>The taller man gets back up and stands on the side of the bed. He pulls the blonde slightly off the bed. Kenma’s front half lays against the bed and his legs off as his feet arch up from the ground. </p><p>He remembers that Akaashi is sleeping. “We have to be quiet for Akaashi.” Despite being on opposite sides of the apartment, sound travels far. Especially with how loud Kenma can get. The man on the bed nods his head. Of course he could be quiet.</p><p>Kenma pulls off his leggings and underwear as far down as possible while Kuroo grabs the lube from the night stand. He slathers it around his dick. Then rubs his throbbing dick against Kenma’s hole. He rubs it up and down against the hole. It was pulsating and eager to take him in. The owner of said hole wiggles his butt. “Stop teasing.”</p><p>He smirks and holds both butt cheeks open and he lines up his slicked dick with Kenma’s hole. He pushes the tip in and they both release their breaths they didn’t realize they were holding. The hole was still stretched from their earlier activities.</p><p>He pushes in the rest of his dick into his lover. The tight heat enveloping his dick made him release a low hum from his throat. Kenma moans into the bed and grips onto the bed sheet when the pace picks up. He arches his back slightly lifting his chest and head off the bed. Kuroo holds the smaller man’s hips against his. He moves in and out fast and rough. His fingers dig into the bony hips. There was going to be bruises in the morning. The younger boy was in ecstasy as his dick was rubbed against the bed sheet.</p><p>A loud moan is ripped out of his throat. Kuroo lowers himself to Kenma’s ear. “Be quiet kitten.” His voice is low and calm but oh so domineering. Kuroo whispering in his ear made him more turned on. Kenma couldn’t stop moaning. He knows he has to be quiet but he can’t stop himself. Kuroo was making him feel so good.</p><p>He feels a strong hand gripping the back of his throat and it pushes his head back down. “I said be quiet,” this time Kuroo’s voice was aggressive but it held the same low volume. The baritone voice and sweet pressure on his neck sent shivers through his body and straight to his dick. He squeezes around Kuroo and cums with a scream. He doesn’t even finish coming down from his high when Kuroo flips him over. Kenma’s legs are thrown over the older male’s hips. Kuroo grips the smaller male’s waist with one hand and the other one reaches down to grip his throat. “I’ll make you quiet.”</p><p>Kuroo bucks his hips in quick succession while looking down intensely at his boyfriend. The smaller man puts a hand over the hand on his throat. “Tighter. Please.” Kuroo hides his surprise and does as he is told. He grips the throat tighter. Choking him. Kenma’s eyes roll back, his jaw goes slack and his hole squeezes deliciously around Kuroo. His hand holds onto Kuroo’s wrist and his other hand goes to fist his dick. He is close to cumming again.</p><p>Kuroo is thrusting in erratically now and is also close. He is trying to hold back his voice as moans threaten to leave his lips. Kenma looks so good under him. He needs a little bit more to take him over the edge. He gets that when Kenma starts convulsing and the throat under his hand contracts as lips open and close. He feels hot juices spurting against his abdomen and walls squeezed tight around his dick.</p><p>He spills his seed inside of Kenma with shallow thrusts. He loosens his grip on his lover’s throat but keeps his hand there. He bends down and kisses him. The other man gasps against his lips and eagerly returns the kisses.</p><p>Kuroo lays slightly on top of the smaller man. They languidly kiss each other as they come down from their highs. He massages the sides of Kenma's neck with his thumbs. “Sorry kitten, but it seems like you enjoyed it?”</p><p>Kenma nods. His voice raspy. “Yeah. Do that again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I really suck at writing, but I have great imagination.</p><p> </p><p>Are y'all reading the manga? I'm ready to cry to about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>